


The Oblivious River (Blood, Sweat, and Tears Remix)

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Remix of The Oblivious River(the second one, ftr. First one is by missbecky). This is in Marcello's POV. His final journal entry. Given the circumstances, he is going to sound quite nonsensical. </p>
<p>For kink_bingo 2012, bodily secretions kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oblivious River (Blood, Sweat, and Tears Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Oblivious River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502375) by [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca). 



This is my final journal entry. I'm writing this with my blood. It doesn't look like it, oddly enough, but I can no longer tell what anything looks like now. I never thought I'd be using my own blood for something like this. Angelo, damn him! He struck the killing blow. It hurts. I can feel the warmth of my own blood through my glove and I can see it dripping on my thighs. My hand that grips my sword is all that prevents me from dying outright. I still have some time left.

I can hear a river behind me. It's peaceful. It flows like the tears that I am trying to hold at bay, but I am failing. Please, Goddess, don't let Angelo or any of his friends see me like this. I should have never attacked in my condition. I should have waited, but I have never been known for patience.

I can feel sweat sliding down my head. I can see splotches on these pages. My blood is changing color on the pages. I can see some of it on the grassy ground below. I don't know anymore. I only know that I hate everything.

This is my final prayer. I hope to return as someone with enormous power and destroy this entire world. I pray that I can make certain that Angelo and his dear friends suffer until their last breaths. I pray they bleed the way I do now. I pray that they are blinded by their own tears.

You, Hyacinth, you worthless little thing. How dare you! You help ruin my life, you give me orders, you threaten me, and then have the gall to tell me that you're 'sorry' for what happened to me. Your pity is worth less than nothing. People fancy you as the "leader", but I know that it's Angelo who leads you by your dick. Do you come when he touches you? Why am I asking? I know you do.

You may be immune to curses but your friends are not. I curse them all! I curse this entire world! You are among the many reminders that there is no justice in this world. I sought it and you took it from me. I pray that someday, you, Jessica, and Yangus pay within every inch of your lives.

Angelo, you treacherous monster! You are special to me in every horrific way. You made me bleed on Neos and now I bleed here. You stabbed me. I'm sure you're proud of yourself. Did Hyacinth teach you how to do that? I will die soon. I can only hope that it happens before the lot of you find me. I pray that you become a mouse and that you are hunted down by cats for many thousands of years. I curse you! From hell's heart, I stab at thee! For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee. If only I had the strength to spit in your face. I can barely muster the saliva. All that flows is blood, sweat, and tears.

I was close, very close. I could have ruled this world, and now all that is left of me is nothing but my sword, my ruined clothes, and my blessed necklace that you will never have. It will die with me. A small comfort, but it's better than nothing. I hear you now, but you will not see me like this. My tears will dry and my blood will stop pouring out of me. I will look only at the river. You don't deserve anything else.


End file.
